


Секрет

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Knitting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi





	Секрет

У Финча, конечно, много секретов. Это все знают. Да что там, Финч, практически, из секретов состоит. Под кашемировыми пальто, кожаными перчатками и туфлями, под затейливыми жилетками, костюмами из твида и шелковыми сорочками у него не кожа, мышцы и жир, а исключительно Большие и Страшные тайны. Из тех, что кушают непослушных мальчиков и секретных агентов.  
Джон, можно сказать, и то и другое. А что? Тридцать восемь лет — вполне мальчишеский возраст.  
Последнее время у Финча появился какой-то секрет — очевидный, неловкий, — и Джон, конечно, не может оставить его в покое.  
Если Джон возвращается в библиотеку внезапно и приходит рано с утра, Финч что-то торопливо прячет в ящик стола. Иногда, когда Джон разговаривает с ним по телефону, Финч звучит так, как будто занят чем-то третьим, и реагирует на реплики Джона с некоторым запаздыванием. Что особенно обидно, если в тот момент Джон покоряет новые вершины остроумия в надежде впечатлить своего босса.  
Наконец, несколько раз в отсутствие Джона Финч чем-то занимался при компьютерах, переведенных в спящий режим… А Финч, бодрствующий рядом со спящим компьютером, с точки зрения Джона — вещь настолько маловероятная, что практически небывалая.  
Можно было, конечно, попросту взломать финчев ящик, но Джон пока еще не до конца изучил своего босса и не мог предсказать его реакцию. Да и неспортивно получилось бы.  
— Мистер Риз, — заговорил с ним как-то Финч. — Каков ваш любимый цвет?  
— Это же было в моей анкете, — приподнял Риз брови.  
— Несомненно. Но цветовые предочтения имеют свойство меняться со временем.  
— Ты решил подарить мне «Ламборджини»? Только под цвет моих глаз, иначе я не согласен.  
— Хорошо, мистер Риз, если я надумаю сделать вам такой подарок, то обязательно учту ваши предпочтения, — проговорил Финч с отточенным сочетанием невозмутимости и сарказма.  
Джон несколько раз возвращался в библиотеку внезапно, иной раз даже устроил обыск, в надежде, что его партнер позабудет что-нибудь компрометирующее на виду. Но нет, удача ему не улыбнулась, и секрет Финча продолжал оставаться секретом.  
Пока однажды не раскрылся наименее драматичным образом.  
Начался ноябрь; тот самый гнилой нью-йоркский месяц, когда зима еще не вступила в свои права, но от теплой осенней задумчивости не осталось и следа, и голые ветви деревьев остервенело протыкают низкое свинцовое небо. В такую погоду Риз не считал нужным надевать шапку, но перчатки исправно носил, чтобы не оставлять следов. Поэтому комментарий Финча о том, что он может простудиться, застал Риза совершенно врасплох.  
— Спасибо, Финч, но я уже немного не в том возрасте, чтобы простуда грозила мне серьезными последствиями, — заметил Риз с легкой иронией. — Или еще не в том.  
— Позволю себе не согласиться, — возразил Финч бесстрастно. — Если вы охрипните еще хотя бы немного, я перестану понимать, что вы говорите по телефонной связи.  
Риз хмыкнул.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Но, — добавил он, чуть понизив голос, — твое беспокойство мне приятно.  
И тогда Финч жестом фокусника извлек из ящика стола вязаный шарф.  
Похоже, шарф был связан вручную, на спицах. Благородно серый цвет и неброский узор по краям не скрывали исключительное качество шерсти. Шарф казался всего на тон темнее глаз Джона. Если, конечно, Риз сам правильно помнил их цвет.  
— Как вы тонко заметили, мистер Риз, вы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы носить пастельные тона, — критически заметил Финч, драпируя шарф на шее онемевшего Риза. — Поэтому мне пришлось слегка погрешить против истины… Но, думаю, получилось неплохо. Что скажете?  
— Ты вяжешь, Финч? — в конце концов выдавил Риз, сраженный наповал.  
— Это только ваша вина, мистер Риз, — пожал плечами Финч. — Ваше пренебрежение опасностью грозило всерьез сказаться на моих нервах, как и ваше пренебрежение своим здоровьем… Поэтому я решил адресовать проблему по двум фронтам. Вязание превосходно успокаивает, а шарф пойдет на пользу вашему ларингиту.  
— Финч, — пробормотал Риз, потирая край шарфа между пальцами. — Не дури мне голову! Это не первый опыт новичка.  
— Скажем так — я очень хорошо работаю руками. У вас еще будет случай в этом убедиться, — у Финча в голосе не было и тени флирта. Скорее всего.  
Риз завязал шарф на шее. Непривычно тепло и непривычно мягко: шерсть ничуть не колола.  
— Хм, — сказал он. — А как насчет шапки в цвет?  
— Вам очень пойдет помпон, — произнес Финч даже с некоторым сочувствием, и Джон вздохнул: последней репликой он, конечно, подставился.  
Что поделать, все мальчишки очень любят дразниться. Даже когда им тридцать восемь — или пятьдесят два.  



End file.
